Nawiedzona narzeczona
by daimon.sunshine
Summary: Prezent urodzinowy dla Aevenien. Harry bierze ślub z Ginny. Niestety nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem *smuteczek*  Tekst z przymrużeniem oka, luźna adaptacja "Nawiedzonej narzeczonej" z Evą Longorią w roli głównej.


Dedykowane mojej kochanej **Aevenien**, której jeszcze raz z tego miejsca składam najserdeczniejsze życzenia:*

**Ostrzeżenia:**

**I** Śmierć kanonicznej postaci;

**II** Tekst jest wybitnie niepoważny, postaci niekanoniczne, a fabuła stworzona z myślą o Aevenien, więc jakby co, nie miejcie mi za złe;) Miniaturka jest prezentem urodzinowym i jako taką, trzeba ją traktować. Miłego czytania!

**NAWIEDZONA NARZECZONA**

Ginny Weasley była podekscytowana. Oto nadszedł najszczęśliwszy dzień jej życia. Dzień, w którym stanie się panią Potter, poślubiając swojego Księcia z Bajki. Ubrana w szykowny kremowy kostium biegała po ogrodzie i nieustannie coś sprawdzała w swoim bordowym notatniku z węża skórki. Co prawda wszystko wydawało się być zapięte na ostatni guzik, ale przecież jej ślub musiał być idealny. _Ślub Ginewry Weasley z Harrym Potterem!_ Uśmiechnęła się do siebie mimowolnie i zwróciła uwagę skrzatom, że odcień deserowych serwetek nie jest dokładnie taki, jaki sobie życzyła. Nie mogła niczego przeoczyć! Absolutnie niczego. To będzie czarodziejski ślub stulecia!  
>— Ginny, aniołku, nie powinnaś siedzieć teraz ze swoją druhną, żeby na chwilę odpocząć przed ceremonią? — Molly Weasley spojrzała na swoją jedyną córkę z troską i czułością.<br>— Będę odpoczywać jako mężatka, mamo. Teraz muszę wszystkiego przypilnować. A'propos aniołków, widziałaś Amandę? Muszę jej przypomnieć o amorkach — to mówiąc, Ginny odeszła w poszukiwaniu swojej dekoratorki.  
>— Och, Amy, mówiłam ci, żebyś nie używała tutaj różowych lilii. — Znalazła ją przy stole prezydialnym, gdzie układała bukiety.<br>— Miałam wrażenie, że…  
>— Jesteś strasznie rozkojarzona. Skup się. Różowe przy małych stolikach, tutaj tylko kremowe — wydała dyspozycję. — Różowy koszmarnie się gryzie z moimi włosami.<br>— Zaraz to poprawię — zapewniła speszona dziewczyna.  
>— W porządku. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz o amorkach?<br>— Oczywiście. Mają pojawić się w trakcie przysięgi.  
>— I sypać złoty pył — uzupełniła surowym tonem Ginny. — Poradzisz sobie z tym?<br>— Oczywiście.  
>— Zasadniczo miała za to odpowiadać Hermiona, ale skoro jest moją pierwszą druhną, nie powinna w najważniejszej chwili machać różdżką. Postaraj się więc tego nie zepsuć.<br>— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy — obiecała Amanda.  
>— Doskonale.<br>— Wyglądasz pięknie, kochanie. — Ginny poczuła, jak szczupłe, znane ramiona, oplatają ją w talii. Amanda dyskretnie się wycofała.  
>— Nie powinieneś mnie teraz oglądać, Harry — odparła z wyrzutem, ale poddała się uściskowi, pozwalając pocałować się w szyję. — To przynosi <em>pecha<em>.  
>— Nie jestem przesądny. — Narzeczony pocałował ją po raz drugi.<br>— Dość tych czułości! Pokaż mi lepiej, jak wyglądasz. — Ginny uwolniła się z jego objęć i odwróciła do niego.  
>— Dlaczego masz na sobie srebrny krawat? — zapytała, marszcząc groźnie brwi.<br>— Bo to mój najlepszy? — odparł niepewnie chłopak.  
>— No wiesz? — Zmarszczka na czole Ginny jeszcze się pogłębiła. — A ja tyle czasu spędziłam wybierając idealny odcień do mojego kostiumu!<br>— Słucham? — Harry zamrugał nerwowo. Widać nie bardzo rozumiał, co ma kostium do krawata.  
>— Och! — Przez twarz Ginny przemknął błysk zrozumienia. — Ronald! Mówiłam mu, żeby ci przekazał.<br>— Mówisz coś o mnie, siostrzyczko? — Ron wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, stając naprzeciw młodej pary.  
>— Że, jak zwykle, nie można na ciebie liczyć — mruknęła. — Miałeś dać Harry'emu krawat.<br>— Co? — Ron podrapał się po głowie i przyjrzał się przyjacielowi. — Przecież ma.  
>— Mężczyźni! — prychnęła poirytowana.<br>— Nie denerwuj się, skarbie. — Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował w nos. — Zaraz go zmienię — to mówiąc, ruszył w stronę domu.  
>— Wisi w twojej szafie! — zawołała i przez chwilę patrzyła w ślad za narzeczonym, nie mogąc zdecydować, czy jest zirytowana czy rozbawiona. Po chwili poczuła na sobie ciężki wzrok brata i odwróciła głowę.<br>— O co chodzi? — zapytała.  
>— Mam nadzieję, że po ślubie ci przejdzie, bo zrobiłaś się nieznośna. — Ron pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą.<br>I kto to mówił! Ginny zmroziła swojego brata spojrzeniem i odwróciła się na pięcie, by poszukać Susan, która pełniła rolę cukiernika.  
>— Czy tort1 jest taki, jak zamawiałam? — upewniła się, gdy ją znalazła.<br>— Tak, Ginny. Bielusieńki, jednak bez grama białej czekolady, której tak nie lubisz.  
>— Świetnie. A jak tam figurka panny młodej?<br>— Twoja perfekcyjna miniaturka — odparła Susan bez entuzjazmu.  
>— Doskonale. — Ginny poczuła się usatysfakcjonowana tymi odpowiedziami. — Harry będzie zachwycony. Jeżeli możesz popraw jednak te kompozycje ciastek na stołach. Są zbyt monotonne. Poradzisz sobie? Ja muszę lecieć. Widzę, że rzeźbiarz przywiózł lodowe posągi, które zamawiałam.<br>I nie czekając na odpowiedź koleżanki, ruszyła w kierunku swojej kolejnej ofiary. Rzeźby z lodu były w tym sezonie absolutnym hitem. Dlatego Ginny postanowiła, że idealną ozdobą altany, w której złożą sobie z Harrym przysięgę, będą ich lodowe podobizny. Kiedy podeszła, mężczyzna właśnie ustawiał figury przy wejściu i Ginny przystanęła, by przez chwilę w milczeniu podziwiać jego pracę. Po raz pierwszy nie miała nic do zarzucenia, rzeźby były po prostu piękne. Monumentalne i piękne.

~0~

Wszystko było bardziej idealne, niż mogła sobie wymarzyć. Piękne stroje, dekoracje, wspaniali goście i ta kochana, wciąż chłopięca twarz naprzeciwko jej własnej._ Ich dzień!_  
>Dwa zawieszone nad nimi amorki, zaczęły sypać złoty pył, a ksiądz przemówił uroczystym głosem.<br>— Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby połączyć tych dwoje czarodziejów, Ginewrę Molly Weasley i Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, świętym węzłem małżeńskim — tu zrobił przerwę dla nadania chwili odpowiedniej powagi, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego. — Harry, powtarzaj teraz za mną. Ja, Harry James Potter.  
>— Ja, Harry James Potter — zaczął Harry bardzo poważnie.<br>Złoty pył zawirował intensywniej wokół młodej pary.  
>— Biorę sobie ciebie, Ginewro, za żonę.<br>— Biorę sobie ciebie, Ginewro, za żonę… — Głos mężczyzny lekko zadrgał, a Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco.  
>— I ślubuję ci…<br>— I ślubuję ci… — Harry brzmiał coraz bardziej niepewnie.  
>— Miłość.<br>Już otwierał usta, by wypowiedzieć to najważniejsze słowo całej przysięgi, gdy chmura złotego pyłu niemal przesłoniła mu Ginny i jej ponaglający uśmiech, a potem wszystko potoczyło się niczym lawina.  
>— Gin! — krzyknęła Hermiona.<br>Pozostałe druhny pisnęły. Coś zaszeleściło potwornie. Posypały się zaklęcia. A potem lodowy posąg Harry'ego z łoskotem zwalił się na ziemię, bezdusznie wgniatając w nią pannę młodą.

~0~

Otworzyła oczy, ale nie zalało ją światło, nie ukoił nieziemski spokój, ani nie stała się żadna z tych stereotypowych rzeczy, o których zwykle tyle się rozprawia. Natomiast pierwszym, co ujrzała, była pewna znajoma, znienawidzona twarz, wpatrująca się w nią z ironią.  
>— O, Boże, umarłam i jestem w piekle — jęknęła.<br>— Niestety jeszcze nie. W każdym razie to nie piekło. Ale niebo tym bardziej, wbrew rozanielonym westchnieniom twoich jeszcze mniej rozgarniętych poprzedniczek — odpowiedział Severus Snape zgryźliwym tonem.  
>Ginny zerwała się nagle, uświadomiwszy sobie kilka spraw na raz.<br>— Jesteś martwy! — krzyknęła.  
>— Przenikliwość godna kandydatki na żonę dla Pottera — padła odpowiedź, ociekająca sarkazmem.<br>— Mój ślub! — pisnęła. — Natychmiast odeślij mnie z powrotem!  
>— Doprawdy, twoja wiara w moją wszechmocność mnie zdumiewa — odparł spokojnie Snape, zakładając ręce na piersi i nie ruszając się z miejsca.<br>— Zawsze byłeś wstrętnym, złośliwym typem, który robił wszystko, by uprzykrzyć życie Harry'emu! Najwyraźniej zostało ci to nawet po śmierci.  
>— Robi się coraz przyjemniej — mruknął Snape, jego twarz jednak nie zdradzała najmniejszych emocji.<br>— Dlaczego mnie tu sprowadziłeś? — domagała się odpowiedzi Ginny.  
>— Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że mam ochotę na wyrafinowane towarzystwo — syknął Snape, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość do konwersacji.<br>— Muszę natychmiast wrócić! Właśnie wychodzę za mąż!  
>— Obawiam się, Weasley, że twoim przeznaczeniem jest <em>wieczne<em> staropanieństwo — odparł z nagłym zadowoleniem obrzydliwy dupek.  
>— Merlinie, to jakiś potworny sen, tak? Tylko dlaczego w dzień mojego ślubu muszą śnić mi się koszmary? — warknęła.<br>— Cóż, podobno po śmierci każdy dostaje to, na co zasłużył. — Snape bezradnie rozłożył ręce, z wyrazem fałszywego współczucia na twarzy.  
>— Ja zasłużyłam na wieczność z Harrym — odparła natychmiast.<br>— Nawet Potter nie zasłużył na takie piekło — prychnął Snape.  
>— Jak śmiesz! — krzyknęła z oburzeniem. — Ty, ty, ty…<br>— Chcesz o coś zapytać, Weasley, bo twój czas się kończy? — przerwał jej nieprzyjemnym tonem Snape. — Wiesz, ilu czarodziejów umiera w ciągu jednej godziny? A ja, nie wiedzieć czemu, muszę się nimi zajmować i pomagać w wykorzystaniu ostatniej szansy.  
>— Zaraz, zaraz! — Ginny nagle ogarnęły złe przeczucia. — Po śmierci? Ostatnia szansa? O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz, Snape?<br>— Otóż z wielką przyjemnością pragnę cię poinformować, że jesteś równie martwa, jak ja. Zabita przez lodową podobiznę swojego ukochanego… To dopiero ironia losu, nie sądzisz? — Snape uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
>— <em>Martwa? <em>— wykrzyknęła Ginny, wyciągając przed siebie ręce i przyglądając się im, jakby mogły zaprzeczyć okrutnej prawdzie. — To na pewno ta idiotka Amanda. Wiedziałam, że coś schrzani!  
>— Nie, to był Potter. Co prawda lodowy, ale ciągle Potter. Przynajmniej raz zrobił coś, jak należy.<br>Ginny stłumiła gotującą się w niej wściekłość i zapytała przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
>— A co z tą ostatnią szansą? Będę mogła wrócić do Harry'ego?<br>— Na szczęście, nie. Potter zawsze miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.  
>— Ty dupku! — warknęła Ginny. — Mówisz tak, bo ty na pewno nie dostałeś żadnej szansy i utknąłeś tu na dobre. Zawsze zresztą byłeś zazdrosnym, obślizgłym draniem.<br>Severus Snape zmierzył ją lodowatym spojrzeniem, które z pewnością mogłoby zabić, gdyby, cóż, nie była już martwa.  
>— Odeślesz mnie z powrotem? — zapytała nieco mniej pewnym głosem.<br>— Owszem! — odparł Snape z wyraźną irytacją.  
>— Cudownie — ucieszyła się. — Goście na pewno się już niecierpliwią.<br>— Goście dawno o tobie zapomnieli, a Potter układa sobie życie od nowa, moja droga _panno_. I z całą pewnością jest mu bez ciebie o niebo lepiej — odparł Snape z nutką satysfakcji. — Zresztą trudno mu się dziwić. Bo jak gnojka nie znoszę, tak naprawdę pewne rzeczy — tu rzucił jej wymowne spojrzenie — to już przesada.  
>— Ty wstrętna, tłustowłosa, podła kanalio! — wrzasnęła Ginny.<br>— Dość! — uciszył ją lodowatym tonem. — Sam już nie wiem, co gorsze. Gryfońskie awanturnice, czy omdlewające idiotki. Skaranie boskie z taką pracą — warknął, odwracając się do niej tyłem i rzucając jeszcze przez ramię: — Cóż, myślę, że twój czas dobiegł końca.  
>— Czekaj! — krzyknęła za nim w przypływie paniki. — Co to za zadanie? Co powinnam zrobić?<br>Ale odpowiedział jej tylko łopot szat, znikającego w nieskończonej bieli mężczyzny.

~0~

Ginny odesłana z powrotem na Ziemię, bardzo szybko przekonała się, że naprawdę jest martwa. Absolutnie i nieodwołalnie. Nikt jej nie widział, ani nie słyszał, niczego nie mogła dotknąć. Czuła za to wszechogarniającą i przygniatającą pustkę, błąkając się samotnie po ulicach. Wiedziała, że utknęła w połowie drogi, że powinna pójść _dalej_, ale nie miała pojęcia jak.  
>— Cześć, siostrzyczko! Wreszcie się spotykamy! — Usłyszała nagle znajomy głos i z nadzieją odwróciła głowę.<br>Na małym, ozdobnym drzewku siedział jej starszy brat.  
>— Fred? Co ty tu robisz? — zawołała ze zdziwieniem pomieszanym z radością.<br>— Zapewne to samo, co ty, prawda? Wykonuję ostatnie zadanie — odparł, uśmiechając się.  
>— Naprawdę? Ale przecież… odszedłeś dawno temu. To musi być <em>długie<em> zdanie. — Zmartwiła się. To oznaczało, że nie tak prędko ruszy do przodu, a obecna sytuacja ani trochę się jej nie podobała.  
>— Rzeczywiście, musiałem trochę poczekać. Ale to drobiazg. Szybko się przekonasz, że dla nas czas płynie teraz zupełnie inaczej — powiedział, przygryzając jabłko.<br>Jednak bardziej niż upływ czasu, zainteresował ją owoc.  
>— Możesz jeść? — zawołała ze zdziwieniem. — Ja niczego nawet nie mogę wziąć do ręki.<br>— Bo nie potrzebujemy już jedzenia. — Fred pstryknął palcami i jabłko zniknęło. — To tylko taka iluzja. Dla zabawy. Miałem mnóstwo wolnego czasu.  
>Ginny poczuła się nieco rozczarowana. Jednak Fred mógł jej udzielić ważnych odpowiedzi i na tym należało się teraz skupić.<br>— A zatem, co musimy tak naprawdę tutaj zrobić? — zapytała.  
>— Jak to? — Fred zeskoczył z drzewka. — To ty nie wiesz?<br>— A skąd mam to niby wiedzieć? — prychnęła.  
>— Severus ci nie powiedział? — zdziwił się.<br>— _Severus_? — krzyknęła. — A od kiedy jesteś z tym dupkiem na ty?  
>— Oj, tam, oj tam, od razu dupkiem — mruknął Fred. — Nie był taki zły. Mnie i George'a zawsze lubił.<br>— Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby Nietoperz mógł _lubić_ cokolwiek poza czubkiem swojego haczykowatego nosa.  
>— Ale my byliśmy świetni z Eliksirów, nie zapominaj, siostrzyczko!<br>— Prawdopodobnie — zgodziła się, przypominając sobie wszystkie eksperymentalne mikstury uwarzone przez jej braci i przetestowane przez rodzinę z mniejszą lub większą świadomością oraz towarzyszącymi im niezliczonymi efektami ubocznymi. — Na szczęście cię spotkałam i możesz mi powiedzieć to, czego twój _kumpel Severus _nie raczył.  
>— Cóż, niezupełnie. — Fred zrobił lekko zakłopotaną minę.<br>— No daj spokój, Fred. Nie drocz się teraz ze mną! — zażądała. — Chyba po śmierci powinno się traktować ludzi poważnie.  
>— Własną głupiutką siostrzyczkę? — Fred zrobił okrągłe ze zdziwienia oczy. — Nie strasz mnie!<br>— Fred! — przywołała go do porządku.  
>— Ja też jestem martwy, pamiętasz? — Wyszczerzył się do niej. — To zmienia perspektywę. Nudzę się tu już od jakiegoś czasu. Spotykam oczywiście inne duchy, ale nie ma to, jak podokuczać komuś z rodziny.<br>— Fred! — Ginny tupnęła nogą. — Przynajmniej po śmierci powinieneś spoważnieć!  
>— To by była pokuta ponad moje grzechy. I siły. A co do zadania, niestety każdy ma swoje osobiste, więc nie bardzo mogę ci pomóc.<br>— Osobiste? — powtórzyła Ginny. Cóż, nie wyglądało to dobrze. — A ty, co dostałeś?  
>Fred spoważniał odrobinę, choć nadal oczy mu się śmiały.<br>— Mam komuś pomóc.  
>— Aha. To może ja też mam komuś pomóc? — Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, kim mogłaby być ta osoba.<br>— Nie wiem. Niewykluczone. Ale to chyba żadna reguła. Tonks na przykład musiała pożegnać się z synkiem, Megan wskazać miejsce swojego pamiętnika matce, by mogła go przeczytać…  
>No to nie wesoło.<br>— Jedyne, co mogę ci jeszcze powiedzieć, to że przysługuje ci „ostatnie spotkanie".  
>— Ostatnie spotkanie?<br>— Możesz wybrać jedną osobę z rodziny i pożegnać się z nią.  
>— Będzie mnie widzieć i słyszeć?<br>— Ten jeden raz, tak.  
>— Cudownie. W takim razie muszę znaleźć Harry'ego! — Klasnęła w dłonie. Przynajmniej pożegna się z ukochanym, jak należy.<br>Fred pokręcił głową.  
>— To nie zadziała.<br>— Jak to? — zawołała z oburzeniem.  
>— Ja też traktuję Harry'ego, jak brata, ale to chodzi o więzy krwi — wyjaśnił.<br>— Ale wzięliśmy ślub! To nie wystarczy?  
>— Nawet gdyby to była prawda… a nie jest, bo chyba, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, nie udało się wam dokończyć przysięgi? — Fred zrobił minę, sugerującą, że jest mu przykro, ale Ginny znała go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że cała sytuacja szalenie go bawi. — Ale zakładając nawet, że się wam udało, to czy małżeństwo nie liczy się od skonsumowania?<br>— Skąd wiesz, że nie… że my… — zająknęła się Ginny, niespodziewanie oblewając się rumieńcem.  
>— Proszę cię, Gin. — Przewrócił oczami. — Chyba nie chcesz mi wmówić, że nasz poczciwy Harry spróbowałby przedwczesnego zamachu na twoją cnotę, wiedząc ilu masz starszych braci?<br>Cóż, niestety nie mogła zaprzeczyć. Ale przynajmniej Fred pozwolił jej spojrzeć na nieśmiałość Harry'ego w tej kwestii z innej perspektywy. To by co nieco tłumaczyło…  
>— Poza tym… nie sądzisz, że on w zasadzie woli chłopców? Tylko ty wrobiłaś go w tę całą historię ze ślubem, zanim się zorientował i potem głupio było mu się wycofać? W końcu to Gryfon. Dlatego jego lodowe „ja" nie wytrzymało…<br>— Bardzo śmieszne! — wycedziła Ginny i rzuciła się na Freda w przypływie złości.  
>Cholerni starsi brcia! Dlaczego nawet po śmierci muszą być tacy wkurzający?<p>

~0~

Draco Malfoy miał wszystko. Powodzenie, pieniądze, piękny dom i dobrą pracę w Ministerstwie. Czego chcieć więcej? Prawidłowe pytanie brzmiało więc, czego _nie_ chcieć. Bowiem, prawdę mówiąc, w pakiecie „wszystko" Draco otrzymał trochę za dużo. Owszem, zawsze pragnął być wyjątkowy, nigdy jednak nie marzył o specjalnych darach. No dobrze, może czasem zdarzało mu się myśleć, że chciałby mieć trochę niezwykłych umiejętności. Na przykład, jak taki Potter, który dostał o wiele więcej niż w ogóle potrafił wykorzystać. Co rzecz jasna Draco z pewnością by się nie przydarzyło. Nigdy jednak, na Salazara, nie miał na myśli czegoś tak dziwacznego, jak kontakt z duchami! Niestety bardzo szybko okazało się, że w tej kwestii, jego osobiste życzenie, nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Duchy upodobały go sobie i im bardziej próbował się ich pozbyć, tym intensywniej go nawiedzały. I to nie tylko te na zawsze zatrzymane między światami, ale również te, które utknęły tu tylko na chwilę. W końcu po wielu stoczonych bojach, mentalnych walkach, odprawianych egzorcyzmach, magicznych rytuałach i innych równie nieskutecznych próbach pozbycia się ich ze swojego życia, wreszcie się poddał i zaakceptował swój „dar". Początkowo starał się go po prostu ignorować, ale z czasem doszedł do wniosku, że skoro nie może się go pozbyć, to należy go wykorzystać. Było to prostsze niż przypuszczał, jak się bowiem okazało, na świecie znajdowało się wielu dziwaków, którzy pragnęli porozmawiać ze zmarłymi i przy okazji wyczyścić zawartość swojego portfela. A on nie byłby Malfoyem, gdyby nie zrobił z tego odpowiedniego użytku. Kiedy jednak w progu swojego domu zobaczył Pottera razem z Granger, pomyślał, że to za dużo nawet, jak na niego.  
>— Błagam, tylko nie mówcie, że umarliście i będziecie mnie teraz nawiedzać — jęknął na powitanie.<br>— Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą chciałabym nawiedzać po śmierci, Malfoy — odparła Granger. — Słyszałam jednak, że jesteś świetnym medium.  
>— Nie tylko medium — odparł uśmiechając się dwuznacznie. — To też musiałaś słyszeć. Na twoje nieszczęście nie interesują mnie kobiety.<br>Hermiona prychnęła pogardliwie.  
>— A ty, Potter, nie powiesz mi czegoś miłego na przywitanie? — Rzucił mu zaczepne spojrzenie, bo stał za plecami Granger, z rękami w kieszeniach i milczał.<br>— Hermiona zmusiła mnie, żeby tu przyjść, niech z tobą gada. Ja nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia.  
>Potter… Uroczy, jak zawsze.<br>— Wygląda na to, że obowiązek kulturalnej konwersacji spoczywa na nas, Granger — posłał jej kpiące spojrzenie. — A zatem jeśli nie jesteście jednak martwi, co mnie autentycznie zasmuca, to co was do mnie sprowadza?  
>— Możemy wejść? — Granger zerknęła ponad jego ramieniem.<br>— Ależ proszę. — Zaprosił ich przesadnie kurtuazyjnym gestem. — Czujcie się, jak u siebie.  
>Granger weszła, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem i ciągnąc za sobą krzywiącego się niemiłosiernie Pottera.<br>— Napijecie się czegoś? — zapytał z fałszywą słodyczą.  
>— Dziękuję, nie trzeba. — Granger pokręciła głową.<br>— Potter?  
>— Nie mam zamiaru dać się otruć — mruknął najbardziej niewychowany gbur, jakiego gustowny salon rezydencji Malfoyów miał okazję kiedykolwiek gościć. Draco westchnął ciężko.<br>— Pozwolicie, że ja jednak naleję sobie odrobinę whisky — powiedział i napełnił sobie szklaneczkę Ognistą. — A zatem, o co chodzi?  
>— Harry ma problem — oświadczyła Granger.<br>— A to dopiero nowość. — Sarknął Draco. Odkąd znał Pottera, czyli od dziesięciu lat, pięciu miesięcy, czterdziestu czterech dni i…, zerknął na antyczny zegar pradziadka Percjusza, siedmiu godzin, Złoty Chłopiec ciągle miał kłopoty. Aktualnie jednak Zbawca Świata intensywnie wpatrywał się w podłogę. — Potter, bo mi dziurę wypalisz! To bardzo drogi perski dywan, wart kilka tysięcy galeonów.  
>Potter przeniósł wzrok na glinianą, ręcznie malowaną wazę, pamiątkę po matce. Wcale nie lepiej.<br>— Może zechcesz trochę przybliżyć ten „problem", Granger. — Draco skierował wymowne spojrzenie na spodnie Pottera. — Mam nadzieję jednak, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem cudotwórcą.  
>— Mówiłem ci, Hermiono, że przychodzenie tu, to strata czasu — syknął Potter. Zaraz, czy syczenie nie było zarezerwowane dla Ślizgonów?<br>— Zbawca Świata zdecydował się przemówić — sarknął Draco.  
>— Widzisz? — Potter zrobił oburzoną minę do swojej przyjaciółki. — Zbierajmy się stąd.<br>Granger posłała Draco minę pod tytułem „Zamknij się albo pożałujesz", która za czasów szkolnych była przeznaczona dla Wiewióra, po czym zwróciła się do Pottera.  
>— Nie, Harry. Najwyższy czas coś z tobą zrobić. Już w ogóle przestałeś wychodzić z domu. Musisz zrozumieć, że życie, nawet po śmierci Ginny, toczy się dalej. Tym razem nie zamierzam odpuścić!<br>Ho, ho, zdaje się, że Potter ma małą depresję. Ale jeśli Granger sądziła, że to on ma mu pomóc, to jej myśli krążyły po dziwniejszych orbitach, niż podejrzewał.  
>— Chyba nie do końca nadążam — wtrącił.<br>— Harry pilnie potrzebuje skontaktować się z Ginny, a ty, Malfoy, podobno jesteś medium? — Spojrzała na niego wyzywająco. Albo mu się tylko wydawało? Tak czy inaczej nieprzyjemnie mu się skojarzyła z bojową wersją Granger, w którym to wcieleniu już raz przywaliła mu w twarz.  
>— Mam go skontaktować z jego niedoszłą żoną? — zapytał, usiłując nie parsknąć śmiechem. To mogło być nawet zabawne.<br>Potter skierował na niego wściekłe spojrzenie.  
>— Uważam to za wysoce bezsensowne, ale Hermiona się uparła — wycedził. — A ponieważ, jak się na coś uprze, jest absolutnie niemożliwa, po prostu to zróbmy i miejmy to już za sobą. W porządku, Malfoy?<br>— To będzie cię nieco kosztowało — odparł, próbując nie brzmieć na zachwyconego. Poznęca się nad Potterem, a ten mu jeszcze za to zapłaci! Co za wspaniały dzień.  
>— Oczywiście, cena nie gra roli — odparła szybko Granger. Potter zmroził ją spojrzeniem.<br>Najwyraźniej naprawdę była zdesperowana, żeby doprowadzić do tej pozagrobowej randki.  
>— Dobrze. W takim razie zapraszam do mojego prywatnego gabinetu, Potter — odpowiedział, a widząc, że Granger również się podnosi dodał: — A tobie, Granger, skrzaty przyniosą dowolną książkę z mojej biblioteki. Mogłabyś zakłócać nam aurę podczas Rytuału Przywołania. Poczytaj sobie tutaj grzecznie w czasie naszej nieobecności.<br>— Ale… — Granger wyglądała, jakby bała się zostawiać ich sam na sam.  
>— Nie martw się, obiecuję zanadto nie nastawać na cnotę naszego bohatera narodowego — zapewnił.<br>Granger spłonęła rumieńcem, a Potter z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy, uniósł się z fotela. Najwyraźniej był zdecydowany jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą.  
>Kiedy weszli do gabinetu, Draco zsunął aksamitne zasłony, zapalił świece i zajął miejsce przy okrągłym stoliku.<br>— Zapraszam. — Wskazał Potterowi krzesło naprzeciwko i ten również usiadł. — Doskonale, teraz będę potrzebował twojej różdżki.  
>Potter spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. Draco westchnął przeciągle.<br>— Bez twojej współpracy, naprawdę nic nie osiągniemy, Potter.  
>— Jeśli owa współpraca ma polegać na dobrowolnym oddaniu ci różdżki, rzeczywiście <em>nic nie osiągniemy<em> — wycedził.  
>— Daj spokój, przecież nie będę odbierał ci jej na siłę.<br>— Spróbowałbyś! — prychnął Potter.  
>Draco przewrócił oczami. Choćby nie wiadomo ile lat minęło, pewne rzeczy naprawdę się nie zmieniały. A już na pewno nie Potter, wnerwiający jak zawsze.<br>— Posłuchaj, potrzebuję twojej różdżki tylko do wyzwolenia energii — zaczął tłumaczyć tonem, jakim przemawiał zwykle do Crabba i Goyla w dawnych, szkolnych czasach. — Położymy ją na środku stołu. Jeśli cię to uspokoi, moja również będzie tam leżeć.  
>Draco precyzyjnie ułożył różdżkę między runami wykreślonymi na marmurowym blacie. Potter z wahaniem sięgnął po swoją i położył ją obok.<br>— Świetnie. A tera podaj mi swoje dłonie — poinstruował go Draco.  
>— A niby dlaczego miałbym zrobić coś takiego? — oburzył się Potter.<br>Draco w myślach policzył do dziesięciu.  
>— Dlatego, że ja tak mówię. A znaczy to, że jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz, to nie pogadasz dziś z Rudą.<br>— Nie obrażaj, Ginny — obruszył się Potter.  
>— Po czym wnioskujesz, że ją obraziłem? — Draco zrobił niewinną minę. — Może lubię rude?<br>Nie cierpiał rudych!  
>— Po tonie twojego głosu? — Potter wbił w niego mordercze spojrzenie.<br>— W porządku, Weasleyówny. Zadowolony? A teraz podaj mi te swoje cholerne ręce i miejmy to wreszcie z głowy!  
>Potter z niechęcią wyciągnął w jego kierunku obie dłonie i Draco z poczuciem lekkiej abstrakcji ujął je w swoje. Kiedy tylko ich palce się zetknęły, poczuł jednak tak ogromny przypływ mocy, że przez chwilę zupełnie oszołomiony, niezdolny był do skupienia swojej magicznej energii. Spojrzał zdezorientowany na Pottera, ale ten nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Jakby spodziewał się właśnie czegoś w tym rodzaju. Ale nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że „kontakt" nigdy nie przebiegał w ten sposób i to, co właśnie poczuli, a przynajmniej, co poczuł Draco, było czymś wyjątkowym.<br>— Skup się na Weasley — polecił w końcu, opanowując wzburzenie.  
>Potter zrobił zakłopotaną minę, więc Draco dodał:<br>— Na tym jak wyglądała, jak się zachowywała, jaka była, co…  
>Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania, gdy z jego prawej strony rozległ się specyficzny trzask.<br>— _O co chodzi? Ktoś mnie wołał?_ — zapytał znajomy głos. Kontakt został nawiązany łatwiej niż przypuszczał.  
>Rudowłosa kobieta wciśnięta w szykowny, ślubny kostium, rozglądnęła się niepewnie po pokoju. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, żeby ocenić, że jest świeżym duchem i przywołanie zupełnie zbiło ją z tropu.<br>— _Harry? O, mój Boże! Harry, to ty!_ — pisnęła, dostrzegłszy swojego niedoszłego męża i natychmiast rzuciła się w jego kierunku. Rzecz jasna przeleciała przez niego na wylot, jak na ducha przystało, wydając przy tym zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia.  
>Draco stłumił złośliwy chichot i z lekkim ociąganiem puścił dłonie Pottera. Bądź co bądź, to było ciekawe doświadczenie, trzymać za ręce Zbawcę Świata. Skoro jednak Wiewiórzyca raczyła się objawić, nie zachodziła dłużej taka potrzeba.<br>— Coś nie tak? — zapytał zaniepokojony Potter, nie wiedząc, co począć z rękami.  
>— <em>Kochanie!<em> — zagruchała tymczasem Wiewiórzyca tuż koło ucha Pottera, pozbierawszy się już po pierwszej nieudanej próbie nawiązania z nim kontaktu.  
>— Malfoy? — Potter jednak nie wydawał się tym zainteresowany. — Koniec sesji?<br>Najwyraźniej jej nie widział. Ani nie słyszał. Co oznaczało, że Weasleyówna nie była duchem w pełnym wymiarze. A zatem musiała utknąć tu tylko chwilowo, na czas swojej prywatnej pokuty. Jak wiele zmarłych, z którymi Draco nawiązywał kontakt.  
>— Nie widzisz jej? — upewnił się jednak.<br>— Przecież tu nikogo nie ma — potwierdził jego podejrzenia Potter.  
>— To, że jej nie dostrzegasz, nie znaczy, że nie jest tu obecna.<br>— Malfoy, widziałem już wcześniej duchy. Nie próbuj wciskać mi kitu — warknął Harry.  
>— Ani mi się śni gdziekolwiek ci coś <em>wciskać<em>, Potter — odciął się Draco. Chociaż, jakby się lepiej Potterowi przyjrzeć, może wcale nie miałby znów tak wiele przeciwko, wciśnięcia mu tego lub owego w pewne miejsca…  
>— <em>Harry, tu jestem!<em> — zawołała Wiewiórzyca, usiłując potrząsnąć ramieniem swojego ukochanego, a gdy zorientowała się w końcu, że to bezcelowe, wrzasnęła w kierunku Draco: — _Dlaczego on mnie nie widzi? Co mu zrobiłeś, Malfoy?_  
>— Zamknij się — syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Weasleyówna urządzała mu awantury w jego własnym domu.<br>— Jestem twoim klientem, zapomniałeś? — oburzył się Potter.  
>— Nie mówiłem do ciebie, Potter, tylko do twojej nierozgarniętej narzeczonej — odparł.<br>— _Odezwał się, wielki pan Ulizana Fretka_ — prychnęła. — _I nie zamknę się, dopóki nie wyjaśnisz mi, co się tu dzieje i czego chcesz od mojego Harry'ego_.  
>— Po pierwsze, niczego nie muszę ci wyjaśniać. To nie moja rola. Po drugie, jeśli natychmiast nie przestaniesz krzyczeć, odprawię Rytuał Dezintegracji i znikniesz na wieki, więc na twoim miejscu bym uważał — wycedził. Jeśli była nowa, nie mogła wiedzieć, że blefuje.<br>— Nie waż się jej grozić! — zawołał Potter.  
>— Przecież podobno tu nikogo nie ma? — Draco uniósł brew.<br>— Nie mogę ci pozwalać obrażać mojej narzeczonej nawet hipotetycznie — burknął Potter.  
>— Martwej narzeczonej — poprawił go Draco.<br>— Tym bardziej!  
>— Bosz, Potter, jesteś stuknięty! Poza tym, to ona mnie obraża.<br>— _Mój bohater_ — westchnęła z egzaltacją Wiewiórzyca i na chwilę zapadła błogosławiona cisza, w której próbowała nadaremnie pocałować Pottera. Draco przewrócił oczami. Co za farsa.  
>— Czy ona… czy mówi coś do mnie? — zapytał w końcu nieśmiało Potter.<br>— Kto? — Droczenie z Potterem było całkiem przyjemne.  
>— Helga Hufflepuff — mruknął z ironią Potter. — No przecież, że Ginny! Jest tu czy nie?<br>Draco przygryzł wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać i spojrzał wyczekująco na Wiewiórzycę.  
>— <em>Powiedz mu, że wróciłam, bo muszę wykonać pewne zadanie<em> — odezwała się.  
>— Jakby to miało go interesować — odparł znudzonym głosem Draco. — Każdy po to wraca.<br>— _Wiesz coś na temat?_ — wyraźnie się ucieszyła. Czyżby nie dostała instrukcji? Musiała nieźle zirytować biednego Seva.  
>— Co miałoby mnie nie interesować? — Oczywiście Potter musiał wiedzieć.<br>— Że niektórzy ludzie wracają po śmierci wykonać swoje ostatnie zadanie — wyjaśnił.  
>— Jakie zadanie? — zapytał Potter.<br>— _Czyli co niby mam zrobić?_ — zawtórowała mu Wiewiórzyca.  
>Draco westchnął dramatycznie. Dlaczego on się na to zgodził? Będzie musiał sobie doliczyć dodatkową premię za pracę w ciężkich warunkach.<br>— A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? Każdy ma swoje indywidualne zadanie, o którym zostaje dokładnie poinformowany przed wysłaniem go tu z powrotem.  
>— <em>Ja nie zostałam!<em> — zauważyła Wiewiórzyca z nadąsaną miną.  
>— Trzeba było słuchać instrukcji — stwierdził bez cienia współczucia. Dobrze jej tak, małej, rudej wiedźmie.<br>— _Snape to dupek!_ — Wiewiórzyca tupnęła nogą.  
>Draco zachichotał.<br>— O czym rozmawiacie? — zniecierpliwił się Potter.  
>— Twoja ukochana obraża mojego ojca chrzestnego.<br>— Nie rozumiem. Kim jest twój ojciec chrzestny i co ma do Ginny?  
>— Severus Snape. — Potter wybałuszył na niego oczy. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział. Cóż, zawsze był niedoinformowany. Tym bardziej nie mógł zdawać sobie sprawy, jaka fucha przypadła Mistrzowi Eliksirów po śmierci. Odpowiednich kontaktów przeważnie też nie miewał. — I według niej to dupek.<br>— Nie żebym się z tym nie zgadzał, ale to ciekawe przesłanie zza grobu. — Potter uniósł brwi.  
>— Cóż, nie zapominaj, że to Wiew… Weasleyówna — stwierdził Draco i spojrzał w jej kierunku. — Powiesz do niego coś sensownego, zanim wpadnie w niebezpieczną frustrację i zdemoluje mi pół gabinetu?<br>— _Kocham cię, Harry _— wyszeptała mu do ucha.  
>Draco poczuł, że robi mu się mdło.<br>— Tak? — ponaglił go Potter.  
>— Kocham cię, Harry — powiedział przesadnie egzaltowanym tonem, patrząc Potterowi prosto w oczy i wywołując na jego policzkach delikatny rumieniec.<br>— Ja też cię kocham… — odparł zmieszany Potter, wciąż wpatrując się w oczy Draco. Ciekawe. Dopiero po kilku sekundach się zreflektował, i powędrował spojrzeniem w bok, dodając: — …Ginny.  
>Wiewiórzyca zaszlochała, próbując objąć swojego niedoszłego męża za szyję, ale skończyło się to jedynie autystycznym obejmowaniem siebie samej.<br>— _Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć…_  
>Zanim zdążył się opanować, zaczął się krztusić. Cóż, ostatecznie nie był profesjonalistą w tej dziedzinie. I zdecydowanie nigdy nie lubił Ginwery Weasley. Choć to raczej delikatnie powiedziane.<br>— Można wiedzieć, co cię tak bawi, Malfoy? — warknął Harry.  
>— Samospełniająca się przepowiednia — odparł Draco, ale widząc wzrok Pottera i Weasleyówny, spoważniał. — Nie ważne. Chciałbyś ją o coś zapytać, Potter?<br>— Potrzebujesz czegoś ode mnie, kochanie? — zapytał łagodnym głosem Potter, gapiąc się gdzieś w przestrzeń.  
>— Ja dziękuję, mam wszystko, czego mi trzeba — odparł natychmiast Draco, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.<br>— _Malfoy, ja tego nie powiedziałam!_ — zaprotestowała natychmiast Wiewiórzyca.  
>Potter zrobił zirytowaną minę.<br>— No dobra, może odrobiny dzikiego seksu na stole, co ty na to? — Draco uśmiechnął się diabelsko. Sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby to powiedzieć. Może nieprzeparta pokusa zrobienia na złość Wiewiórzycy? W końcu była taka głupia, ruda i _martwa_. I kompletnie nie pasowała do Pottera. Który tak właściwie był niczego sobie.  
>— <em>Malfoy, ty zboczony dupku, natychmiast przestań!<em> — wrzasnęła.  
>Głupia, ruda, martwa i bez poczucia humoru. Co ten Potter w niej widział?<br>— Dobrze się bawisz? — warknął tymczasem Potter.  
>— Wyśmienicie, to miłe, że pytasz. — Draco posłał mu jeden ze swych rozbrajających uśmiechów.<br>— Ginny tu w ogóle jest, czy cały czas robisz sobie jaja? — Potter był coraz bardziej zły.  
>— No wiesz? Obrażasz mnie. — Draco przybrał wyraz świętego oburzenia. — Oczywiście, że jest. Żaden zmarły nie robił tu jeszcze tyle hałasu, co ona.<br>— _Powiedz mu, że musi mi pomóc się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tu trafiłam_ — zażądała.  
>— Uważa, że możesz jej pomóc w odkryciu, co tutaj robi jako duch — przekazał. Jakby wszyscy nie wiedzieli, że wyprawiła ją na tamten świat lodowa podobizna jej ukochanego. Nigdy by się przed nikim nie przyznał, ale zachował sobie numer <em>Proroka<em> z relacją z tego cudownego wydarzenia.  
>— Jak mam to zrobić? — zapytał Potter.<br>— A skąd mam to niby wiedzieć? — Draco wzruszył ramionami. Oczywiście mógłby pogadać z Sevem, ale właściwie dlaczego miałby pomagać tej rudej lafiryndzie?  
>— Ginny nic nie mówi w tej kwestii? — zaniepokoił się Potter.<br>— Najwyraźniej była na tyle nierozgarnięta, że nie słuchała instrukcji…  
>— Malfoy!<br>Draco spojrzał na Wiewiórzycę z satysfakcją, ale jej obraz zrobił się bardzo niewyraźny. Widać nie opanowała jeszcze skupiania swojej energii na tyle, by przez dłuższy czas pozostawać w kontakcie z medium.  
>¬— <em>Po…edz, że mu…ę wró…ć<em> — jej głos zaczął się rwać, aż wreszcie ucichł zupełnie, a ona sama rozmyła się w powietrzu. Co za ulga.  
>— Malfoy? — ponaglił go Potter.<br>— Nic z tego — odparł, próbując ukryć zadowolenie. — Zniknęła.  
>— Jak to, zniknęła?<br>— Normalnie. Nie ma jej.  
>— To spróbujmy jeszcze raz. — Potter wyciągnął do niego ręce.<br>Draco pokręcił przecząco głową. Choć wyciągnięte dłonie wyglądały naprawdę kusząco.  
>— To tak nie działa. Teraz na pewno nie wróci. Musi zintegrować swoją energię.<br>— Zintegrować energię? — Potter był najwyraźniej zmartwiony. — Ile to potrwa?  
>— Przyjdź za kilka dni — zaproponował Draco.<br>— Tak długo?  
>— Wiem, że będziesz za mną tęsknił, ale jakoś to wytrzymasz. — Draco posłał mu dwuznaczne spojrzenie i wstał od stołu. Sesja była skończona.<p>

~0~

Dokładnie za trzy dni, siedem godzin i dziewiętnaście minut później, Harry Potter znów stanął na progu rezydencji Malfoyów, a Draco z niewytłumaczalnym dla siebie podekscytowaniem otworzył mu drzwi.  
>— Cześć — przywitał się Potter, ze skrępowaną miną.<br>— Cześć — odparł Draco, uśmiechając się lekko ironicznie.  
>Po tym jakże wylewnym powitaniu, przez chwilę stali w progu, zwyczajnie gapiąc się na siebie. W końcu Potter odchrząknął.<br>— Myślisz, że Ginny zdołała już zregenerować swoją energię, czy co to tam miała zrobić?  
>— Możemy to sprawdzić — zgodził się łaskawie, wpuszczając gościa do środka.<br>W milczeniu przeszli do jego gabinetu, a Draco tak jak poprzednim razem zasunął story i pozapalał świece. W ich migotliwym świetle runy wyryte w marmurowym blacie stolika mrugały do nich zachęcająco.  
>Potter zajął to samo miejsce, co ostatnio i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, Draco jednak wciąż stał i próbował utrwalić obrazek w pamięci. Oto Harry Potter, Złoty Chłopiec i Zbawca Czarodziejskiego Świata siedzi w jego własnym gabinecie, gdzie przyszedł zupełnie dobrowolnie, by prosić jego, Dracona Maloya o przysługę. A teraz jeszcze spogląda na niego z nadzieją i ufnością. Czyż to nie urocze? Można nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że wręcz podniecające.<br>— O co chodzi, Malfoy? — zapytał Potter podejrzliwie, burząc piękną wizję Draco. — Coś nie tak?  
>— Ależ nie. Wszystko w porządku — zapewnił go pośpiesznie, zajmując krzesło naprzeciwko i spoglądając mu w oczy. Po raz pierwszy zauważył, że mają naprawdę ciekawy odcień zieleni. W ogóle cały Potter był… interesujący. Jaką czarną magią poczęstowała go Ruda Chimera, że nie mógł się od niej uwolnić nawet po jej śmierci? Ciekawe.<br>— Zatem możemy zaczynać? — zaproponował nieśmiało jego gość, zachęcająco wyciągając do niego ręce. I kiedy Draco spojrzał na te opalone, smukłe dłonie, przyszła mu do głowy pewna kusząca myśl. A na ogół zwykł sądzić, że pokusy istnieją po to, by… cóż, po prostu im ulegać. I nie zamierzał w tej chwili zmieniać swego światopoglądu dla Pottera.  
>— Oczywiście — odparł, uśmiechając się tajemniczo i ujmując dłonie Gryfona w swoje, przez chwilę w milczeniu rozkoszował się przepływowi mocy. Niestety Wiewiórzyca pojawiła się niemal natychmiast, bardziej intensywna niż poprzednim razem. I jeszcze bardziej… wrzaskliwa.<br>— _Znowu wciągasz Harry'ego w te swoje ohydne rytuały?_ — zapytała oskarżycielskim tonem.  
>— Pomagam ci się skontaktować z ukochanym, jakbyś nie zauważyła — mruknął.<br>— Pojawiła się? — zapytał Potter.  
>— <em>Wywoływanie duchów to czarna magia, Malfoy! Nie wciągaj w nią mojego Harry'ego!<em>  
>— Zero wdzięczności. Taki on twój jak zeszłoroczny śnieg — zauważył nie bez satysfakcji Draco i skinął Potterowi głową. — Owszem.<br>— _Oczywiście, że mój! Na zawsze i na wieczność. Tak sobie ślubowaliśmy._  
>— Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nic z tego nie wyszło. — Jak mu przykro. Doprawdy. Nawet Pottera byłoby szkoda dla czegoś… takiego. Z przekory nie puścił jego dłoni, choć kontakt nie był już potrzebny. Ale uścisk był mocny i przyjemny. Właściwie dlaczego miałby go sobie odmawiać?<br>— _Malfoy, ty podły, zazdrosny, oślizgły szczurze!_  
>— Co mówi? — zainteresował się Potter.<br>Draco uśmiechnął się słodko w stronę antycznego, złotego tronu, który zdobił róg gabinetu i w którym bezczelnie rozsiadła się Wiewiórzyca. Bezcześciła ukochany mebel prababki Lukrecji!  
>— Właśnie uświadomiła sobie, że tylko dzięki mnie, możecie porozmawiać i nazwała mnie swoim cudownym wybawcą.<br>Potter popatrzył na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Ups, czyżby przesadził?  
>— <em>Malfoy, ty nałogowy kłamco, nie powiedziałam tego!<em> — wrzasnęła Ruda Chimera, w furii zrywając się z fotela.  
>— Też się cieszę, Ginny, że możemy porozmawiać — przemówił Potter do platynowego samowaru, gdzie widać spodziewał się obecności Wiewiórzycy. — Ostatnio mówiłaś, że mogę ci jakoś pomóc. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak.<br>Draco spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Wesleyównę, usiłującą właśnie w jakikolwiek sposób go uderzyć. Oczywiście na próżno.  
>— <em>Natychmiast puść ręce Harry'ego, ty padalcu. Słyszysz?<em> — wrzasnęła Wiewiórzyca tuż przy jego uchu.  
>Draco skrzywił się nieznacznie, bo prawie pękły mu bębenki, ale jeszcze wzmocnił uścisk i Potter spojrzał na niego pytająco.<br>— Tracę kontakt — wyjaśnił Draco.  
>W odpowiedzi Potter również ścisnął jego dłonie mocniej i Wiewiórzyca wpadła w prawdziwą histerię, daremnie próbując ich rozdzielić.<br>— _Puść go! Zostaw mojego Harry'ego! Nie masz prawa w ogóle go dotykać!_  
>Taaaak, zły dotyk boli przez całe życie, prawda? Ale dotyk Draco był przecież magiczny.<br>— Teraz lepiej? — zapytał Harry z nadzieją.  
>— O, tak. O niebo lepiej.<br>— _Zboczeniec!_  
>— Ginny, powiedz, jak mogę ci pomóc? — Potter ponowił swoje pytanie. Niewyczerpana gryfońska potrzeba niesienia ratunku. Wzruszające. Ale czy to nie powinno się skupiać na żywych? Bo jak można pomóc umarłym. A Draco na przykład jest żywy. I znalazłoby się parę potrzeb, które Potter na pewno mógłby zaspokoić…<br>Jednak dalsze przyjemne rozważania w tym temacie przerwała Draco niespodziewana cisza. Wiewiórzyca przestała się wydzierać i rzucać, a zamiast tego zamarła w pozie cudownego objawienia na środku jego marmurowego stolika.  
>— <em>Wiem! Wiem, jaka jest moja misja! Już rozumiem swoje zadanie!<em>  
>— Cudownie — mruknął z przekąsem Draco. — Spodziewasz się dostać Nobla?<br>— O co chodzi? — chciał wiedzieć Potter.  
>— Twoja bystra, niedoszła żona właśnie zrozumiała, jakie jest jej ostatnie zadanie na Ziemi.<br>— To wspaniale! — ucieszył się Potter.  
>Jakoś Draco nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu. Czy ktokolwiek widząc przed sobą tę rudą wiedźmę, mógł odczuwać radość? Kojarzyła mu się jedynie z niezawodnym środkiem wymiotnym.<br>— _Muszę uwolnić Harry'ego od ciebie!_ — obwieściła natchnionym tonem Wiewiórzyca i Draco parsknął niepohamowanym śmiechem, a Potter uniósł brwi w pełnym dezaprobaty zdziwieniu.  
>— Chyba nie sądzisz, że mu to powtórzę? — zapytał w końcu z rozbawieniem, kiedy opanował nieco wesołość. Im bardziej Ruda Chimera nastawała na zminimalizowanie ich kontaktu, tym bardziej owy kontakt wydawał się atrakcyjny.<br>— _Czego_ masz mi nie powtórzyć, Malfoy? — W głosie Pottera zabrzmiała groźba.  
>— <em>Nie masz wyboru!<em> — wrzasnęła Wiewiórzyca.  
>— Och, zawsze jest jakiś wybór, skarbie. — Draco uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Tym razem zaś wybór był bardziej oczywisty niż większość, których dotychczas musiał dokonywać. Jeśli ktoś tu miał uwolnić Pottera, to z pewnością nie była to Ginewra Weasley.<br>— Malfoy! — Potter domagał się odpowiedzi.  
>— Cóż, to dość nietypowe przesłanie… — Draco spoważniał.<br>— Mów. Zrobię wszystko dla mojej Ginny.  
>Draco całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od paskudnego grymasu. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że ktokolwiek mógł chcieć użyć zwrotu „moja Ginny". Fuj.<br>— Otóż… widzisz… Ginny uważa… — Specjalnie użył jej imienia, co Wiewiórzyca przedwcześnie zinterpretowała, jako swoje zwycięstwo i uśmiechnęła się z tryumfem. — Ona uważa, że powinieneś wreszcie przestać walczyć.  
>— CO? — wrzasnęła Wiewiórzyca.<br>— Niby z czym? — zainteresował się Potter.  
>Draco zrobił natchnioną minę.<br>— Mówi, że zawsze wyczuwała w tobie coś obcego i innego, a teraz po przejściu na tamtą stronę rozumie już, o co chodziło. Uważa, że powinieneś zwrócić się do swojego wnętrza i odkryć dotąd spychaną na dno podświadomości homoseksualną stronę swojej natury.  
>— Że co proszę? — wrzasnął dla odmiany Potter.<br>— _Malfoy, ty ZBOCZEŃCU!_ — zawtórowała mu Wiewiórzyca.  
>Draco nawet nie drgnęła powieka.<br>— Ginny wie, że to dla ciebie trudne, bo cały czas to ona zasłaniała ci drogę do odkrycia prawdy o sobie.  
>— <em>Psychopata!<em>  
>— Dlatego właśnie została wysłana z powrotem, by ci pomóc. Tylko tak bowiem możesz znaleźć prawdziwe szczęście — kontynuował niewzruszenie.<br>— _Perwers!_  
>— A kiedy ty się przełamiesz i zrozumiesz najważniejsze, ona również będzie wolna i szczęśliwa, gdyż jej zadanie zostanie wykonane — dokończył.<br>Potter patrzył na niego oczami okrągłymi od szoku, niezdolny wykrztusić słowa. Niestety taka przypadłość najwyraźniej nigdy nawet nie otarła się o struny głosowe Wiewiórzycy, która wciąż darła się w niebogłosy.  
>— <em>Pedał, popapraniec! Nigdy coś takiego nawet nie przeszłoby mi przez gardło!<em>  
>Draco był pewny, że po tym wstrząsającym seansie będzie musiał się udać na oddział otolaryngologiczny św. Munga, w celu reperacji totalnie zniszczonej błony bębenkowej, ale za to będzie mógł przecież zapłacić kartą MagicCard. Wściekłość Weasley oraz wyraz twarzy Pottera były bezcenne.<p>

~0~

Draco już dawno temu nie miał tak wyśmienitego humoru, jak w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Co prawda Potter nie skomentował w żaden sposób rewelacji, jakie przekazał mu Draco, ale on doskonale widział w tych jego pięknych, zielonych oczach, że ziarno niepewności zostało zasiane. I był absolutnie pewien, że prędzej czy później Potter znów do niego wróci po więcej wskazówek. A on będzie już na to odpowiednio przygotowany… Z uśmiechem rozmarzenia, zanurzył się w pianie o zapachu malin. Gorąca kąpiel na ukoronowanie jego pierwszego z wielu sukcesów w sprawie Pottera.  
>— <em>Taki jesteś z siebie zadowolony?<em> — zapytał go zjadliwie nieprzyjemnie znajomy głos.  
>Draco poderwał się zaskoczony, po czym natychmiast zanurkował ponownie, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest nagi.<br>— Co tutaj robisz, Weasley? — syknął. Na ogół początkujące duchy nie potrafiły zjawiać się nie przywołane. Oczywiście upierdliwość Weasleyówny nie przestała ewoluować w postępie geometrycznym nawet po śmierci i nie mogła zachowywać się jak normalny duch. W związku z czym właśnie przeszkadzała mu w kąpieli.  
>— <em>Składam ci wizytę<em> — oświadczyła, przysiadając na brzegu wanny i bezczelnie przewiercając pianę spojrzeniem. Draco nerwowo zaczął ją zagarniać, usiłując osłonić kluczowe miejsca.  
>— To nie jest odpowiednia pora — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.<br>— _Och, doprawdy?_ — Zachichotała. — _Im mniej odpowiednia dla ciebie, tym lepsza dla mnie_ — dodała z satysfakcją, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od strategicznych miejsc i Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, jak długo piana jeszcze się utrzyma. Niestety różdżka leżała poza zasięgiem jego dłoni, a on co do jednego miał absolutną pewność — prędzej umrze, niż stanie nagi przed Wiewiórzycą.  
>— Weasley, wynoś się, albo odprawię Egzorcyzm Unicestwienia — warknął, usiłując ją nastraszyć. Niestety tym razem nie podziałało.<br>— _Nie sądzę, byś mógł to zrobić_ — odparła z cwaną miną przeklęta Ruda Chimera. — _A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy. Musisz odwołać wszystko, co powiedziałeś Harry'emu._  
>Mimo niezbyt komfortowej sytuacji Draco parsknął krótkim, ironicznym śmiechem.<br>— Nie ma mowy! — oświadczył. W tej chwili nic nie mogło zawrócić go z drogi realizacji Planu. A już na pewno nie jakiś durny duch Weasleyówny.  
>Wiewiórzyca posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.<br>— _On i tak wcześniej, czy później zrozumie, że to wszystko bzdury wyssane z palca. Zna mnie zbyt dobrze! _  
><em>Biedny Potter<em>, pomyślał z nagłym współczuciem Draco, a na głos dodał: — To się jeszcze okaże.  
>— <em>Jeśli nie sprostujesz swoich ohydnych kłamstw będę cię prześladować dzień i noc<em> — zagroziła.  
>Slazarze, co za upierdliwa baba! Nawet śmierć nie pomogła jej stać się znośniejszą, choć przynajmniej wyposażyła ją w jedną znaczącą zaletę — była martwa.<br>— Nie utrzymasz poziomu swojej energii dłużej niż pół godziny — odparł jej z miną pełną wyższości. — Zdematerializujesz się zanim moja kąpiel zdąży wystygnąć.  
>Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, ile czasu może zająć Wiewiórzycy rozmycie się w powietrzu, ale nie szkodziło trochę ją podenerwować, skoro ona bezczelnie denerwowała jego. I to w jego własnej łazience. Szczyt bezczelności!<br>W odpowiedzi fuknęła niczym wściekła kotka, a Draco od razu poprawił się humor, mimo że konstrukcja ochronna piany zaczynała rzednąć.  
>— Właściwie nie tylko nie odwołam tego, co powiedziałem — dodał z diabelskim uśmieszkiem — ale zamierzam go uwieść.<br>— _I jak niby zamierzasz tego dokonać?_ — spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.  
>— Z pomocą swego wrodzonego wdzięku rzecz jasna — odparł spokojnie. Ruda Chimera wkrótce się przekona, jak poważnym błędem jest niedocenianie go.<br>— _Nawet jeśli zdołasz go przekonać do tych skandalicznych bredni na temat odmiennej orientacji, Harry_ nigdy _nawet na ciebie nie spojrzy! Nienawidzi cię!_  
>— Od nienawiści do miłości jeden krok. A nie spotkałem jeszcze faceta, który byłby w stanie mi się oprzeć. — Uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. — Poza tym, od czego mam ciebie? Jeśli będzie się bał ulec mojemu wdziękowi, przekonam go, że to dla twojego dobra. Stworzymy wspaniałą parę. Tylko wyobraź nas sobie w łóżku…<br>— _NIE ZROBISZ TEGO!_ — krzyknęła rozdzierająco Wiewiórzyca z wyrazem szoku odmalowanym na twarzy, a Draco z niemym „ależ zrobię" skinął radośnie głową. Wesleyówna już otwierała usta, z pewnością by zalać go potokiem protestów, ale najwyraźniej wstrząs, wywołany jego słowami, zdestabilizował jej energię i zaczęła znikać, więc rzuciła tylko: — _To jeszcze nie koniec!_  
>— Miło, że wpadłaś, Weasley. — Draco spojrzał na nią z satysfakcją.<br>— _...foy, ty pi..rz..ny d..ku!_ — dotarło jeszcze do niego i Ruda Chimera rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.  
>Draco zwinnie wyskoczył z wanny i pośpiesznie owinął się mięciutkim szlafrokiem, po czym, już bezpieczny, uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Cóż, w gruncie rzeczy, to było bardzo inspirujące spotkanie…<p>

~0~

— Potter, cóż za niespodzianka! — Bynajmniej nie zaskoczony Draco, oparł się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi. — Myślałem, że już się nie zobaczymy.  
>Potter w zdenerwowaniu przestąpił z nogi na nogę i spojrzał na niego niepewnie.<br>— Mogę wejść?  
>— Ależ oczywiście. — Draco zaprosił go gestem do środka. — Co cię do mnie sprowadza?<br>— Chciałem porozmawiać… — odparł Potter z wyraźnym zmieszaniem.  
>— Z Weasley — uzupełnił Draco.<br>— Z tobą.  
>Draco uniósł brwi w wyrazie wystudiowanego zaskoczenia. No proszę, Plan zaczynał się rozwijać. Wiewiórzyca nawet się nie obejrzy, jak będzie kwitnął.<br>— Wymyśliłeś to wszystko, żeby się na mnie odegrać, prawda? — zapytał Potter z wyzywającą miną.  
>— Na Salazara, Potter, o czym ty mówisz? — zawołał Draco z udanym oburzeniem. Cóż, z tym kwitnięciem chyba się jednak nieco zagalopował.<br>— Dobrze wiesz — burknął Potter. — Ta cała szopka z homoseksualnym wnętrzem, czy jak to tam nazwałeś. Nabijałeś się ze mnie, prawda?  
>— Oczywiście, że nie — obruszył się Draco. — Nigdy nie nabijam się z moich klientów.<br>— Chyba, że jest nim Potter?  
>— Nawet — odparł z naciskiem. Drobne trudności nie oznaczają jeszcze, że się podda.<br>— Ginny nigdy by nie… to znaczy… — Potter zaczął się jąkać. — Nie wierzę, że wróciła, by przekazać mi coś takiego!  
>— Sugerujesz, że nie nawiązałem z nią kontaktu? — Draco skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego z urazą.<br>— Nie wiem. Może. To znaczy… — Potter stracił całą pewność siebie, natomiast Wiewiórzyca zjawiła się, jak na zawołanie.  
>— <em>Mam nadzieję, że właśnie wyjaśniasz swoje wszystkie kłamstwa, Malfoy!<em> — zawołała na przywitanie.  
>— Dobrze, że jesteś, Weasley. Widzisz, próbowałem. Niestety, żeby przekazać swojemu ukochanemu jeszcze jakąś wiadomość, będziesz musiała udowodnić swoje istnienie. Zdaje się ma wątpliwości, czy jesteś prawdziwa.<br>— _Nic dziwnego, po tym, co mu naopowiadałeś!_ — prychnęła.  
>— Ginny jest tutaj? Przecież nawet nie zrobiłeś tych swoich zwykłych hokus-pokus — zdziwił się Potter.<br>— Zrobiła się bardziej natrętna — wyjaśnił, posyłając Wiewiórzycy mordercze spojrzenie.  
>— <em>Czekam!<em> — Ruda Chimera tupnęła nogą.  
><em>A czekaj sobie choćby i całą wieczność!<em>, pomyślał złośliwie Draco.  
>— Ginny… — odezwał się Potter, rozglądając się po jego salonie. — Ginny, jeśli tutaj jesteś, powiedz, jak ci się oświadczyłem.<br>Draco z ledwością zdusił chichot. Chociaż pytanie było żenujące, fakt pozostawał faktem, że on nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, jak odbyła się ta dramatyczna scena.  
>— <em>To ja ci się oświadczyłam, kochanie<em> — odparła całkiem spontanicznie Wiewiórzyca, z głupawym uśmiechem, który wypłynął jej na usta. — _I to była jedna z magiczniejszych chwil mojego życia._  
>Draco aż się zakrztusił.<br>— Potter, naprawdę pozwoliłeś jej się sobie oświadczyć? — zawołał ze zgrozą. Chociaż to właściwie wyjaśniało, dlaczego w ogóle doszło do tych zaręczyn. Natomiast fakt, że nie były one wcale inicjatywą Pottera stanowił całkiem ciekawą informację.  
>— Jakoś tak wyszło — burknął zawstydzony. — Czyli naprawdę tu jesteś, Ginny…<br>— _Oczywiście, że jestem, Harry!_ — zaszczebiotała Wiewiórzyca. — _Muszę cię uratować!_  
>— Różne rzeczy mogą się zdarzyć, rozumiem, ale dlaczego, na Salazara, nie powiedziałeś <em>nie<em>? — zapytał Draco z niedowierzaniem. Doprawdy zero asertywności!  
>— Kochałem ją!<br>— Ja też kochałem swoją matkę na przykład, ale nie oznaczało to, że gdyby nagle w jakimś schizofrenicznym ataku przyszło jej do głowy mi się oświadczyć, musiałbym się zgodzić.  
>Potter spojrzał na niego, jak na wariata.<br>— Co ty bredzisz?  
>— Usiłuję ci wytłumaczyć, że może czułeś do Weasley jakąś mieszankę przywiązania, litości i obowiązku, potocznie nazywanego przez ciebie miłością, ale nawet nie leżało to obok prawdziwej namiętności! W gruncie rzeczy bliżej temu było do kazirodztwa.<br>— Malfoy! — zawołał ostrzegawczo Potter.  
>— <em>Jesteś psychopatą!<em> — wrzasnęła Ruda Chimera.  
>— Zastanów się spokojnie nad tym, co mówię. Co naprawdę czułeś, mając ją u boku? Czy nie traktowałeś tego związku, jak obowiązku?<br>— _Harry mnie kochał! Wciąż mnie kocha!_ — wrzasnęła histerycznie Wiewiórzyca.  
>Potter jednak wyglądał na skonsternowanego. Najwyraźniej Draco trafił w sedno. Panie i panowie, bohaterski Złoty Chłopiec postanowił ożenić się z Rudą Chimerą z poczucia przyzwoitości! Jakie to gryfońskie…<br>— A skoro ona sama wróciła tu, by pomóc ci spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy… coś w tym musi być, prawda? — podsunął delikatnie.  
>— <em>NIE. WRÓCIŁAM. TU. BY. ZROBIĆ. Z. HARRY'EGO. GEJA!<em> — wycedziła Wiewiórzyca z furią.  
>Draco poczuł przypływ doskonałego humoru. Dawno się tak nie bawił!<br>— I ona naprawdę uważa, że… że ja… że powinienem… zainteresować się mężczyznami? — wydukał w końcu Potter.  
>— <em>Malfoy, ostrzegam cię!<em>  
>— Tak właśnie mówi — odparł gładko Draco zachowując powagę. — Twierdzi, że jej ostatnim zadaniem jest pomoc w odnalezieniu ci spokoju i szczęścia w ramionach jakiegoś mężczyzny.<br>— _Gówno prawda! Muszę uwolnić go spod twojego diabelskiego wpływu!_  
><em>Za późno! Potter jest mój<em>, pomyślał z satysfakcją Draco.  
>— Ma dla mnie jeszcze jakieś wskazówki? — zapytał Potter.<br>— Owszem. — Draco posłał Rudej Chimerze tryumfalny uśmiech. — Chce, żebym zabrał cię na małą wycieczkę.

~0~

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał Potter, kiedy aportowali się na miejscu.  
>— Zaraz zobaczysz — odparł Draco z tajemniczym uśmiechem.<br>I rzeczywiście, uszli zaledwie parę kroków, a ich oczom ukazała się charakterystyczna konstrukcja na tle zabarwionego zachodem słońca nieba.  
>— W <em>Paryżu<em>? — wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Potter.  
>Uśmiech Draco się poszerzył. Kochał to miasto.<br>— W końcu to tutaj jest najsławniejsza Dzielnica Miłości.  
>— Chyba nie mówisz o Placu Pigalle? — Trudno było określić, czy Potter jest zszokowany, czy rozbawiony.<br>A gdzież można było się lepiej zabawić?  
>— Prawie. Dokładniej chodzi mi o <em>Moulin Rouge<em>, czarodziejską krainę uciech w sercu Paryża — sprostował.  
>— Przecież to mugolski kabaret!<br>— Potter, ależ z ciebie ignorant! Może i mugolski kabaret, ale próbowałeś skorzystać z toalety z różowymi drzwiami?  
>Mina Pottera wyraźnie mówiła, że nigdy nie korzystał z różowych ani żadnych innych paryskich drzwi. Zatem jeden zero dla Draco. A wieczór dopiero się zaczynał…<p>

~0~

Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg magicznego _Moulin Rouge_, świat rozkoszy stanął przed nimi otworem. I choć już sam fakt chwilowego pozbycia się upierdliwej Rudej Chimery był dla Draco wystarczającym powodem do radości, to doskonała muzyka, wymyślne drinki i fantastycznie przystojni, skąpo odziani chłopcy idealnie dopełniali całości. Potter co prawda przez pierwszą godzinę zgrywał prawiczka, kurczowo trzymając się barowego stołka, ale solidna dawka alkoholu pomogła mu w końcu przełamać nieśmiałość. Szczerze mówiąc Draco spodziewał się nieco większego oporu z jego strony, ale widać rzekome błogosławieństwo Wiewiórzycy dodało Złotemu Chłopcu skrzydeł i z radością odkrywał tęczową stronę życia. W miarę upływu czasu z coraz większym entuzjazmem wyrywał się do tańca i nawet uśmiechał zalotnie do Draco. Wyglądało więc na to, że wszystko szło idealnie zgodnie z Planem, a nawet lepiej. Kiedy jednak jakiś francuski przystojniak w skórzanych spodniach zbyt intensywnie zaczął zajmować się Potterem, a ten nawet nie próbował się opierać, Draco doszedł do wniosku, że najwyższa pora przejść do dalszej części programu.  
>— Myślę, że na nas już pora — oświadczył, rozdzielając ich.<br>— Draco! — Twarz Pottera rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu i Draco pomyślał, że ma nadzieję, że to jedynie wpływ alkoholu z endorfinami, a nie jakichś podejrzanych różowych tabletek.  
>— To twój chłopak, Arri? — zapytał z lekkim wyrzutem Francuz, z którym Potter najwyraźniej zdążył już przejść na ty.<br>— Eee… — odparł Potter, wyglądając, jakby usiłował się skoncentrować i coś sobie przypomnieć. Najwyraźniej wyparł ze świadomości wszystko, co nie dotyczyło „tu i teraz".  
>— Oczywiście — odpowiedział za niego Draco, posyłając Francuzowi pełne wyższości spojrzenie i ujmując Pottera za rękę. — I tak jakby wychodzimy.<br>— Dlaczego stąd idziemy? — zapytał Potter z lekkim rozczarowaniem, kiedy przedzierali się w stronę wyjścia.  
>I pomyślałby ktoś, że Potter powinien się zapytać o inne rzeczy. Na przykład od kiedy Draco jest jego chłopakiem. Ha, Ruda Chimera przegrywała z kretesem. Dwa zero dla niego, a to dopiero pierwsza runda!<p>

~0~

Jednak spacer wzdłuż Champs-Élysées, a potem aż do Trocadéro nieco przetrzeźwił Pottera i kiedy podziwiali migoczący tysiącem świateł Paryż z najwyższego tarasu Wieży Eiffla, Złoty Chłopiec zaczął przyglądać mu się z konsternacją.  
>— Dlaczego mnie tutaj zabrałeś? — zapytał.<br>Draco spojrzał na Sekwanę i pięknie oświetlony Most Aleksandra.  
>— Nie podoba ci się?<br>Jemu zawsze ten widok zapierał dech.  
>— Owszem, podoba! — odparł Potter dziwnie miękko. — Szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętam, kiedy tak dobrze się bawiłem. Ale jaki ty masz w tym interes?<br>_Zrobienie na złość Wiewiórzycy?_, odparł w myślach. Draco naprawdę nigdy jej nie lubił. Szczerze mówiąc nie znosił jej odkąd Potter zaczął się z nią umawiać w szóstej klasie, chociaż nigdy nie zastanawiał czy nie ma to przypadkiem drugiego dna. Ale powiedzenie prawdy raczej i tak nie wchodziło w grę, prawda?  
>— Wiesz, odkąd zadaję się z duchami, nauczyłem się, że należy słuchać ich ostatniej woli. Inaczej robi się nieprzyjemnie.<br>— _A żebyś wiedział, że zrobi się nieprzyjemnie! _  
>No i to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o intymność. Ot i koniec sielanki. Ruda Chimera dopadła ich w Paryżu. Życie jest niesprawiedliwe.<br>— I Ginny właśnie tego chciała? — zapytał Potter.  
>— Dokładnie. — Draco skinął głową, starając się ignorować obecność Wiewiórzycy.<br>— _Gówno prawda!_ — wrzasnęła. — _Harry, jak możesz mu wierzyć? Przecież to Ślizgon, podły kłamca, oszust i manipulant!_  
>— A zatem, co mamy jeszcze w planach? — zainteresował się Złoty Chłopiec. Draco był pod wrażeniem, jak jedno małe kłamstewko mogło zdziałać cuda.<br>— Skoro jesteśmy w Paryżu, grzechem byłoby nie przepłynąć się po Sekwanie.  
>— <em>Malfoy, urządzę ci piekło na ziemi, bądź tego pewien!<em> — fuknęła Ruda Chimera.  
>— Czyli mówisz, że mamy randkę? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku Potter.<br>— Cóż… — Draco spojrzał z satysfakcją na pełną szoku i niedowierzania twarz Wesleyówny. _Jestem bogiem_, pomyślał i uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko. — W pewnym sensie, tak.  
>Trzy zero dla niego. Życie jest piękne!<p>

~0~

Kiedy _L'amour_sunęła powoli po Sekwanie, a oni sączyli wykwintne francuskie wino i rozkoszowali się kunsztownie przyrządzonymi owocami morza, Ruda Chimera szalała po głównym pokładzie statku, usiłując rozbijać flakony z kwiatami, straszyć pozostałych pasażerów, a przede wszystkim, w jakikolwiek sposób wyrządzić krzywdę Draco. Oczywiście wszystko to bez najmniejszego rezultatu. Była jedynie wyjątkowo wątłym duchem, o dwóch szarych komórkach. Na dodatek martwych. Nie wspominając już o skażeniu jej DNA genem rudości. Nie mogła pojąć, że Draco był w tej sytuacji po prostu skazany na sukces i nie miała z nim żadnych szans. W końcu wyczerpana próbami materializacji, zniknęła.

Paryż był naprawdę piękny nocą, zwłaszcza gdy obserwowało się go z pokładu małego statku, przy delikatnych dźwiękach muzyki. Kiedy więc usiedli na ławeczce ustawionej na rufie, przez chwilę obaj podziwiali go w pełnym zachwytu milczeniu.  
>— Myślisz, że naprawdę jestem gejem? — zapytał nieoczekiwanie poważnie Potter, przerywając błogą ciszę.<br>— Cóż, wydawałeś się dobrze bawić w _Moulin Rouge_ — zauważył Draco.  
>Na początku wszystko to było świetnym żartem, ale teraz, kiedy patrzył na Pottera wpatrzonego w niego dziwną mieszaniną zakłopotania i nadziei, poczuł się nieswojo. Zrozumiał, że on też dobrze się bawił, i to niekoniecznie dlatego, że robił na złość Ginny Wesaley.<br>— Wiesz, nie wychodziłem z domu od… od ponad roku. Pewnie gdziekolwiek byś mnie nie zabrał bawiłbym się całkiem nieźle.  
>— A zatem jest tylko jeden sposób, by się przekonać — odparł Draco, kierowany nagłym impulsem i przyciągnął Pottera do siebie.<br>Jego usta smakowały wytrawnym winem i cytryną.

~0~

Tylko fakt, że już wcześniej umarła tłumaczył to, że nie dostała zawału serca, gdy znalazła swojego narzeczonego w łóżku z Draco Malfoyem. To przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie! A jakby tego było mało, ta pogardzająca wolą zmarłych ślizgońska kanalia zaczęła regularnie uwodzić _jej_ Harry'ego. I to z powodzeniem! Rozmiar tragedii przekraczał jej zdolność pojmowania. Nie rozumiała, jakim cudem Harry dał się w to wszystko wmanewrować, na dodatek wyglądając na szczęśliwego. Ginny jednak wiedziała jedno — jej zadaniem było mu pomóc się uwolnić od tego piekielnego demona Draco Malfoya.  
>A zatem wniosek nasuwał się sam. Należało wykorzystać <em>ostatnie spotkanie<em>.

~0~

Harry, choć nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, po raz pierwszy od śmierci Ginny był szczęśliwy. I chyba w ogóle po raz pierwszy czuł się w _ten_ sposób. Wyzwolenie prawdy o jego prawdziwej orientacji stało się dla niego czymś w rodzaju _katharsis_ i teraz cieszył się każdą chwilą, dając Malfoyowi prowadzić się za rękę. Na początku, co prawda, dziwiło go, że Ginny wybrała na pośrednika Ślizgona, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że mężczyzna był idealnym przewodnikiem po odkrywanym nowym świecie i jego była narzeczona dobrze wiedziała, co robiła. Po nocy spędzonej w Paryżu przestał więc zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania, a temat Ginny powracał między nimi coraz rzadziej. Co prawda gdzieś w podświadomości kołatało się pytanie, dlaczego właściwie Malfoy robi to wszystko, ale odsuwał je od siebie, odkładając je na później. Będzie miał jeszcze czas na wątpliwości. Teraz chciał tylko… rozkoszować się każdą sekundą. Właśnie miał zamiar wcielić ten plan w życie również tego popołudnia, tak jak każdego poprzedniego spotykając się z Draco na mieście, kiedy z jego kominka wypadł zdenerwowany Ron.  
>— Dobrze, że cię zastałem! — wyrzucił.<br>— Coś się stało? — zapytał zaniepokojony Harry.  
>— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz! — odparł Ron i rozglądnął się nerwowo po pokoju.<br>— Coś z Hermioną? — Harry'emu udzieliło się zdenerwowanie przyjaciela.  
>— Nie, nie, skąd! Chodzi o ciebie. Chociaż swoją drogą Hermiona chyba upadła na głowę, że zaprowadziła cię do Malfoya!<br>— Ron… — zaczął Harry, wzdychając głęboko. Wiedział, że ten moment musiał nadejść. Przyjaciołom należała się prawda, ale do tej pory nie zdobył się na szczerą rozmowę z nimi. Jednak najwyraźniej skądś się już o wszystkim dowiedzieli. — Malfoy bardzo mi pomaga, od dawna nie czułem się tak dobrze.  
>— <em>Pomaga!<em> — wykrzyknął Ron z oburzeniem. — To Malfoy, zapomniałeś? Ostatnia osoba, która chciałaby ci pomóc!  
>Harry zaczerwienił się na wspomnienie pewnych scen z ich namiętnych nocy i żadną miarą nie mógł zgodzić się z przyjacielem.<br>— Wiem, że trudno w to uwierzyć, ale naprawdę tak jest. Pomaga mi. Dzięki niemu porozmawiałem z Ginny, pożegnałem się z nią, zrozumiałem też parę rzeczy…  
>Ron zaśmiał się histerycznie, kierując spojrzenie gdzieś w przestrzeń. Harry zagryzł wargę. Wiedział, że dla Rona prawda będzie trudna do przyjęcia.<br>— Posłuchaj…  
>— Nie, Harry. To ty posłuchaj! Dałeś się zmanipulować temu dupkowi, który wykorzystał twoją słabość, jaką jest Ginny. Owszem, nawiązał z nią kontakt, ale nie powiedział ci ani słowa prawdy. Gin nigdy by nie chciała, żebyś miał z nim cokolwiek wspólnego. Nie chciała, żebyś o niej zapomniał…<br>— Wcale o niej nie zapomniałem! — zaprotestował Harry, nagle czując się bardzo niezręcznie.  
>— Daj mi dokończyć, Harry — poprosił poważnie Ron. — To nie twoja wina, po prostu dałeś się wmanewrować zawodowemu oszustowi. Ginny jednak zjawiła się, by pomóc ci się z tego wyplątać.<br>— Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz? — zapytał cicho Harry. Choć była pełnia lata, poczuł, że robi mu się przeraźliwie zimno.  
>Ron przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, po czym spojrzał prosto na Harry'ego.<br>— Ginny jest tutaj teraz — oświadczył.  
>Harry przez chwilę nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa.<br>— Tutaj? — zapytał w końcu słabo. Nie czuł się szczególnie dumny z tego powodu, ale cała rozmowa zaczynała mu się bardzo nie podobać. Choć do teraz nie zdawał sobie do końca z tego sprawy, w jego życiu zaszły zmiany, których nie chciał już cofać. A rozmawianie w tej chwili o Ginny i wracanie do przeszłości, było niczym innym, jak ogromnym krokiem wstecz.  
>— Tak. Wiem, że trudno w to uwierzyć. Na początku zresztą nieźle mnie nastraszyła zjawiając się u nas w domu. — Ron wykrzywił się w stronę, gdzie prawdopodobnie widział swoją siostrę. — Przyszła jednak do mnie, wykorzystując swoją ostatnią szansę, jakim jest „spotkanie rodzinne", czy jakoś tak, żeby cię ostrzec. To właśnie jej prawdziwe zadanie — ma ci pomóc uwolnić się od tego dupka.<br>Harry poczuł, jak coś niewidzialnego ściska go nieprzyjemnie za krtań. Miał ochotę krzyknąć do Ginny, żeby sobie poszła, że nie chce jej rad i że to od niej chce się wreszcie uwolnić, ale nie zrobił tego. Przed nim stał przecież jej brat, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel i nie chciał go zranić. Poza tym… to prawdopodobnie była prawda. Przykra i nieprzyjemna, ale prawda.  
>— Ale… to niemożliwe — wyszeptał jednak. Ostatnie dni były dla niego fantastyczne, czuł jakby wreszcie odkrył, kim naprawdę jest, czego pragnie. Zaczął <em>żyć<em>.  
>— Pomyśl tylko, jakie to logiczne…<br>Harry wcale nie chciał uważać, że to logiczne. Wolał pozostawać w przekonaniu, że to niedorzeczne.  
>— Coś… coś jeszcze mówi? — zapytał łamiącym się głosem.<br>Ron odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.  
>— Że cię kocha i nigdy nie przestanie. I że wszystko teraz się ułoży.<br>_Ciekawe, jak_, pomyślał z ironią Harry.  
>— Dziękuję — wykrztusił, po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju. — Nadal tu jest?<br>— Tak, ale mówi, że jej energia słabnie. Chyba czas na spotkanie ze mną dobiega końca. Na Merlina, jak to dobrze, że udało jej się cię ostrzec!  
>— Taaaak… — mruknął Harry, również odczuwając ulgę, ale raczej z powodu, że spotkanie dobiega końca, a nie ostrzeżenia. Jeśli zaś chodzi o to drugie zaczynał być wściekły. Nikt nie lubił być obiektem żartów, a już na pewno nie tych reżyserowanych przez Malfoya.<p>

~0~

— Spóźniłeś się — zauważył Draco, kiedy Harry wszedł do restauracji, gdzie byli umówieni na lunch. — Zamówiłem ci już białą czekoladę z malinami.  
>Harry starał się nie dostrzegać uroczego uśmiechu mężczyzny i kuszącego pucharka z apetycznie wyglądającym napojem.<br>— To miał być lunch, a nie objadanie się słodyczami — zauważył sucho, siadając naprzeciw Malfoya.  
>— Och, jakby miało ci to przeszkadzać. Przecież uwielbiasz maliny!<br>To prawda, kochał je. A Draco uwielbiał białą czekoladę, w przeciwieństwie do Ginny.  
>Harry potrząsnął głową. Dość tych bzdur. Musi poznać prawdę!<br>— Oszukałeś mnie! — powiedział ostrym tonem.  
>— Daj spokój, Harry. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz się upierać przy lunchu, zaraz zamówię ci jakiegoś krwistego steka. — Draco przewrócił oczami i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, do czego ta maskarada miała ich zaprowadzić. Przecież nie chodziło tylko o seks? Chociaż… trzeba było przyznać, że był nieziemski.<br>— Ginny nigdy tego nie chciała — wypalił, zataczając ręką łuk. — Wszystko to sobie wymyśliłeś!  
>Malfoy zbladł i przywołał gestem kelnera.<br>— Dwie Ogniste poproszę — zamówił.  
>— Nic nie powiesz? — zaatakował go Harry. Chciał usłyszeć jakieś w miarę logiczne wytłumaczenie, jakiekolwiek zaprzeczenie, ale Draco milczał. — Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?<br>Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.  
>— A dlaczego najwięksi wrogowie robią sobie takie rzeczy? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku.<br>— Wcale nie jesteśmy… — zaczął Harry, ale zaraz urwał. — Czyli przyznajesz się? Tak po prostu?  
>— Dłuższe udawanie chyba nie ma większego sensu, skoro dowiedziałeś się prawdy, czyż nie? — zapytał obojętnym tonem Draco, sięgając po jedną z przyniesionych przez kelnera szklaneczek.<br>— Jak śmiałeś? — wrzasnął Harry. — Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażałeś?  
>— No wiesz, różne rzeczy… — odparł Draco z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem.<br>— Przestań!  
>— Nie rób scen, Harry. Ludzie się na nas gapią…<br>— Mam w dupie ludzi! — zawołał Harry. Policzki płonęły mu z oburzenia.  
>— Jak zawsze dobrze wychowany — mruknął Draco. — Może przeniesiemy się do mnie i spokojnie porozmawiamy?<br>— Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę. Skończyłem z tobą!  
>— Cóż, twoja wola… — Draco ponownie wzruszył ramionami.<br>— Moja wola jest taka, że nie mam ochoty nigdy więcej cię oglądać! Żegnam — wycedził Harry i jednym ruchem wychylił szklaneczkę Ognistej, po czym z głośnym hukiem odstawił ją na stolik i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
>— Rachunek wyślę pocztą — zawołał jeszcze za nim Malfoy i Harry całą siłą woli powstrzymał się przed posłaniem w jego kierunku <em>Avady<em>.

~0~

— Cześć, siostrzyczko!  
>— Cześć, Fred! — przywitała starszego brata z uśmiechem.<br>— Jesteś bardzo zadowolona. Czyżbyś wykonała zadanie? — zainteresował się.  
>Ginny radośnie klasnęła w ręce.<br>— Tak! Wszystko się udało! — pochwaliła się.  
>— To gratuluję! Ale wobec tego chyba nie powinno cię tutaj już być, prawda?<br>— Nie? — zdziwiła się. Od kilku godzin była tak szczęśliwa, że udało jej się uwolnić Harry'ego od Malfoya, że nawet nie zastanawiała się, co dalej.  
>— Każdy, kto wykonał swoje ostatnie zadanie wraca na tamtą stronę — odparł Fred.<br>— Aha. To dlaczego ja wciąż tu jestem? — zapytała.  
>— Oto jest pytanie… — Fred puścił do niej oczko.<br>— Hej, ty coś wiesz! — zawołała, nagle zaniepokojona nie na żarty.  
>— Nawet nie wiem, jakie było twoje zadanie — zaprotestował.<br>— Miałam ostrzec Harry'ego przed tym oszustem Draco Malfoyem — wyjaśniła.  
>— Rozumiem. — Fred zrobił poważną minę. — I ostrzegłaś?<br>— Oczywiście! — odpowiedziała z dumą. — Wykorzystałam do tego widzenie z Ronem, który przekazał Harry'emu wiadomość ode mnie.  
>— Sprytne. I co na to Harry?<br>— Był wstrząśnięty. Ale potraktował Malfoya, jak należy — odparła z zadowoleniem.  
>— A jak teraz czuje się Harry? — indagował dalej Fred.<br>— To znaczy? — zapytała nieco zbita z tropu. Prawdę powiedziawszy po scenie w restauracji była tak upojona własnym zwycięstwem, że nawet nie pomyślała o tym, by sprawdzić, jak po tym wszystkim ma się Harry.  
>— Pytam, czy jest teraz szczęśliwy.<br>— Na pewno. W końcu uwolnił się od tego dupka, prawda?  
>— No tak…<br>— Myślisz, że powinnam sprawdzić, co u niego? — zmartwiła się.  
>— Wygląda na to, że wciąż masz coś do zrobienia, prawda? — zauważył Fred.<br>— Jeśli wiesz coś więcej, musisz mi powiedzieć, Fred.  
>— Ja nic nie wiem, ja tu tylko sprzątam — odparł, wykonując gest, jakby zamiatał ulicę, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu.<br>— Hej, nie zostawiaj mnie z tym! — zawołała z irytacją.  
>Starsi bracia! Zawsze tylko się wymądrzają, ale pomocy od nich nie uświadczysz!<p>

~0~

Ginny odnalazła Harry'ego, wtulonego smętnie w kąt kanapy i popijającego Ognistą. Nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kogo spotkało właśnie wielkie szczęście. Prawdę powiedziawszy wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.  
>— <em>Harry, dlaczego jesteś smutny?<em> — zapytała łagodnie, przysiadając obok niego. Oczywiście nawet jej nie zauważył, dalej powoli sączył whisky.  
>— <em>Powinieneś się cieszyć, że wreszcie się od niego uwolniłeś<em> — dodała jednak, czując potrzebę mówienia do niego. — _Oszukiwał cię i bawił się twoim kosztem, dzięki mnie jest już po wszystkim._  
>Harry jednak nadal w ponurym milczeniu wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Ginny zrobiło się bardzo smutno, ale wszelkie próby przemówienia, czy choćby dotknięcia jej narzeczonego pełzły na niczym. Dla niego była tylko powietrzem, niewidzialnym duchem, dawnym życiem, które się skończyło. Nic nie mogła zrobić.<p>

Początkowo miała nadzieję, że przygnębienie Harry'ego jest związane z tym, że dał się oszukać i teraz pali go wstyd i zraniona duma. Jednak w miarę upływu dni, kiedy stan ukochanego wcale się nie poprawiał, zaczęła się poważnie martwić. Próbowała do niego mówić, perswadować, ukoić jego smutek. Wszystko daremnie. Nie widział jej ani nie słyszał i coraz bardziej pogrążał się w depresji. Wychodził tylko do pracy, nikogo nie widywał, Rona i Hermiony unikał. A Ginny wciąż pamiętała jego śmiech w Paryżu, błyszczące oczy, kiedy przebywał z Malfoyem i zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę, że coś poszło nie tak. Bardzo nie tak. A jej zadaniem było to naprawić. Nie miała co do tego wątpliwości.

~0~

Namówienie Malfoy do współpracy właściwie graniczyło z cudem. Wymyślał jej, przeklinał, w końcu zaczął ignorować. Jednak po pewnym czasie Ginny zrozumiała, że Harry nie był mu obojętny, choć za nic w świecie nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Tak naprawdę on również czuł się przygnębiony ich rozstaniem, a ona postanowiła to wykorzystać.  
>— Wygrałaś, czego jeszcze chcesz? — mruknął.<br>— _Nie wygrałam, tylko się pomyliłam. Chciałam dla Harry'ego jak najlepiej. Ale w końcu zrozumiałam, że tęskni za tobą…_  
>— To jakiś podstęp, tak? — Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.<br>— _Jestem Gryfonką a nie Ślizgonką!_ — zaprotestowała. — _Chcę tylko, żeby Harry był szczęśliwy…_  
>Malfoy posłał jej sceptyczne spojrzenie, ale ostatecznie dał się przekonać do złożenia Harry'emu wizyty.<br>I teraz stali oboje przed drzwiami jego domu, uporczywym pukaniem usiłując zmusić właściciela do otworzenia.  
>— To na nic, Weasley — mruknął Malfoy. — Potter nigdy mi nie otworzy.<br>— _Chyba nie chcesz się tak szybko poddać? _— prychnęła. — _Nie bądź mięczakiem!_  
>— Nie jestem mięczakiem! — warknął, ponawiając serię walenia w drzwi.<br>— _To udowodnij to!_  
>— I co mam mu niby powiedzieć, jak już mnie zobaczy? — Malfoy uniósł jedną brew.<br>—_ Prawdę._  
>— Z pewnością uwierzy mi po tym wszystkim — sarknął.<br>— _Coś wymyślisz_ — zapewniła go. Musiało się udać.  
>— Kto, do cholery, się tak dobi… <em>Malfoy<em>?  
>Harry już chciał zatrzasnąć im drzwi przed nosem, ale Malfoy zapobiegawczo włożył między nie nogę.<br>— A nie mówiłem, że się ucieszy? — mruknął w jej stronę.  
>— <em>Nie ze mną masz teraz gadać<em> — syknęła.  
>— Naprawdę masz czelność zjawiać się tutaj po tym wszystkim! — warknął Harry.<br>— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać — odpowiedział Malfoy.  
>— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi!<br>— Ginny jest tu ze mną…  
>— Chyba nie sądzisz, że ci uwierzę?<br>_— Powiedz mu, że myliłam się wysyłając do niego Rona._  
>— Twierdzi, że nie powinna była wysyłać do ciebie swojego brata i że wszystko odwołuje.<br>— Skąd wiesz, że Ron był u mnie? — zaciekawił się Harry.  
>— Wpuścisz mnie do środka, czy będziemy gadać przez szparę w drzwiach? — zirytował się Malfoy.<br>Harry odsunął się niechętnie, wpuszczając gościa.  
>— Masz pięć minut, więc się streszczaj — mruknął.<br>— Szczaj, szczaj! — odpowiedział głos z głębi salonu.  
>— A to niby co? — zawołał Malfoy ze zdziwieniem, hamując rozbawienie.<br>Wielobarwny ptak przeleciał nad ich głowami i przysiadł na oparciu fotela.  
>— Masz papugę zamiast sowy, Potter? Starasz się być cool?<br>— _To Arabella!_ — zawołała entuzjastycznie Ginny. — _Stęskniłam się za tobą kochana!_  
>— Kochana! — powtórzyła papuga przechylając głowę i patrząc w jej stronę.<br>— To papuga Ginny — wyjaśnił Potter. — Ron mi ją przyniósł, żeby mnie rozweselić.  
>— <em>Ona mnie słyszy<em> — pisnęła z zachwytem Ginny.  
>— Bella, o co ci chodzi? — zdziwił się Harry.<br>Papuga zaczęła dreptać po oparciu, wciąż wpatrując się w Ginny.  
>— <em>Bella, kochanie, ty mnie widzisz, prawda?<em>  
>— Widzisz, widzisz — zaskrzeczała Arabella.<br>— Twoja papuga chyba ją widzi — zauważył Malfoy.  
>— Kogo?<br>— Ginny!  
>— Ginny — powtórzyła Arabella.<br>— To niemożliwe. — Harry zrobił zaciętą minę.  
>Ginny podeszła do fotela i usiłowała pogłaskać ptaka, ale jej dłoń nadal pozostała niematerialna i nie udało jej się dotknąć pstrokatych piór.<br>— _Harry, myliłam się_ — szepnęła.  
>— Arry, myliłam sie. — Papuga poruszyła nerwowo skrzydłami.<br>Harry zamarł i wbił wzrok w Arabellę.  
>— Co powiedziałaś?<br>— Arry, myliłam sie — powtórzyła.  
>— Teraz mi wierzysz? — zapytał Malfoy.<br>— To, że Arabella świruje, nie znaczy jeszcze, że mam ci wierzyć — upierał się Harry. Ginny znała ten upór i wiedziała, że może być ciężko.  
>— Zrób coś — syknął Malfoy w jej stronę, wyraźnie zniechęcony.<br>— _Powiedz Harry'emu coś na uszko od pani_ — poleciła Ginny.  
>— Uszko od pani — powtórzyła Arabella.<br>— _Nie powtarzaj tylko to zrób!_ — zezłościła się.  
>— Rób, rób!<br>— Arabella zamknij się! — zawołał z irytacją Harry. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru im uwierzyć.  
>— Idiota — mruknął Malfoy.<br>— Idiota! — zaskrzeczała papuga.  
>Ginny podeszła do Harry'ego i wskazała na jego ucho.<br>— _No dalej, Bella, słówko na uszko _— poprosiła Ginny łagodnym głosem. Ku jej radości ptak zerwał się z fotela i przyleciał na ramię Harry'ego.  
>— Słówko na uszko, słówko na uszko — powtórzyła Arabella zgodnie z poleceniem swojej pani, przypominając sobie dawną sztuczkę i dziobiąc Harry'ego w płatek ucha.<br>Twarz Harry'ego wreszcie zmieniła wyraz z zaciętego na zaintrygowany.  
>— Naprawdę tutaj jesteś, Gin? — zapytał cicho.<br>— Jesteś, Gin? Jesteś, Gin? — zaskrzeczała Bella.  
>— Jestem, Harry — odpowiedziała Ginny.<br>— Jestem, Arry. Jestem, Arry.  
>— Chyba nie będę ci już potrzebny, Potter — odezwał się zgryźliwie Malfoy, spoglądając wymownie w stronę drzwi.<br>— _Ani się waż!_ — zawołała za nim Ginny. Nie pozwoli mu się poddać teraz, kiedy tak dobrze im szło.  
>— Ani się waż! — zaskrzeczała Arabella.<br>— Zaczekaj! — Harry spojrzał na Draco z niepewnością i jak się Ginny zdawało, odrobiną nadziei. — Chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć?  
>— Ja nic. Tylko twoja narzeczona.<br>— A zatem, co Ginny chciałaby mi powiedzieć?  
>Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.<br>— Możesz zapytać swojej papugi.  
>— Ale ja chcę zapytać ciebie!<br>Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu.  
>— <em>Chciałabym tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy, Harry<em> — odezwała się Ginny, upatrując w tym momencie swoją szansę. — _A jeśli ma się to spełnić dzięki Malfoyowi, masz moje błogosławieństwo. I przepraszam, że tak namieszałam…_  
>— Przeprasza, że była wredną, homofobiczną suką — powiedział Malfoy.<br>— _Malfoy!_ — zawołała Ginny z oburzeniem.  
>— Znaczy, parafrazując — dodał Malfoy, uśmiechając się jednym kącikiem ust.<br>Harry przewrócił oczami.  
>— I mówi, że chce byś był szczęśliwy, niezależnie od tego, jak to osiągniesz i z kim.<br>— Dziękuję, Ginny — szepnął Harry.  
>— <em>Nie ma za co, kochanie.<em> — Pochyliła się w jego stronę, próbując po raz ostatni pocałować go w usta, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Malfoya. — Ale jak spotkamy się po tamtej stronie, wszystko odwołane!  
>— Powiedziała, że nie ma za co — odparł Malfoy, posyłając jej zwycięskie spojrzenie.<br>— _Żegnaj, Harry…_  
>— Żegnaj, Arry — zaskrzeczała Arabella.<br>— Żegnaj, Ginny. — Harry rozglądnął się po salonie, na próżno usiłując ją zobaczyć. — Dziękuję.  
>Ginny poczuła, że robi jej się bardzo przykro, ale z drugiej strony jej serce zaczęła wypełniać dziwna radość. Tymczasem jednak w salonie zapanowało niezręczne milczenie, w którym mężczyźni wpatrywali się siebie z niepewnością.<br>— _No dalej, zapytaj go, Harry_ — szepnęła zachęcająco.  
>— Zapytaj, Arry! — zaskrzeczała Arabella.<br>— Jest coś, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, Draco? — zapytał cicho Harry.  
>— A czy ty nie masz jeszcze dość gadania? — mruknął Draco, ale jego oczy się śmiały, kiedy ruszał prosto na niego.<br>A Ginny zdążyła jeszcze tylko uśmiechnąć się do siebie leciutko, po czym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

~0~

— O nie, to znowu ty? — jęknęła Ginny, kiedy z białych obłoków wyłonił się Severus Snape.  
>— Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Weasley — mruknął były Mistrz Eliksirów na przywitanie.<br>— O co tym razem chodzi? — zapytała z irytacją.  
>— Właściwie chyba muszę ci pogratulować. Wypełniłaś zadanie — poinformował ją suchym tonem.<br>— Naprawdę? — ucieszyła się.  
>— Teraz tylko wystarczy, że oddasz mi kulę światła, jaką zwrócił ci Potter i możesz ruszyć dalej.<br>— Zaraz! Jaką kulę światła? O co, do cholery, chodzi?  
>— Czyli jej nie masz? — Snape uniósł jedną brew, w sposób bardzo przypominający Malfoya.<br>— Nie mam, bo przez ciebie jestem niedoinformowana, padalcu! — fuknęła. — Hej, Snape! Nie znikaj! Draniu, nie zostawiaj mnie. Heeeeeeeeeej…

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
